The Story of Us
by Carpediem95
Summary: Nobody had ever asked him to explain their story before. And even though he was telling it to their newborn children who were also asleep and would never remember this, it felt good to tell someone.


"Hey guys, welcome" Han Solo said to the twin bassinets. He sat in the white hospital room on a metal chair, talking to his new born children. "I'm your daddy, my name is Han Solo. I love you two both very, very much. I hope you'll always know that." Han turned slightly to look at Leia sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. "That's your mommy, her name is Leia Organa Solo. She's a princess and the only person who I'm really afraid of. But you know what kids? She's my better half and I love her very, very much too." He grinned his lopsided grin and inched closer to his sleeping children.

"When I first met your mom, we were always fighting. You see, I was not very nice to her because I was a stupid, bitter guy who wanted to be left alone. I didn't have a good past with women so I figured she was like everyone else" he sighed lost in thought "but I couldn't have been more wrong. Your mom is the best person in the whole world. Other than you two of course." "After awhile though," Han continued "your mom began to grow on me. We spent a lot of time alone together on my ship the Millennium Falcon and we started to get used to each other. We didn't fight as much."

"Then, I kissed her for the first time. She was in the middle of working on the ship when I came in. Naturally, we argued, but I kissed her because I couldn't help it. Your mom made me feel different then any other women and, oddly enough, I liked it. And when she kissed me, it was the most amazing thing. It was like a thousand shooting stars across the sky, like soaring through space at hyper speed." Han looked at his beautiful children. They were so perfect, because they were Leia and him together. Everything he could ever dream about was right here. His family. "Soon after that, I realized that I was in love with your mom. I wanted to be around her all the time and never leave her."

"This was something new for me because I was always leaving. I didn't like to stay in one place too much because I liked adventure and the open skies. I was more than happy traveling around space with Uncle Chewie. So, when I fell in love with your mom, I was scared. I didn't know what to think or how to feel or what to do. I didn't even know if she loved me back." Han felt his face change into a frown at the thought of how helpless he felt at that point. "It wasn't until Uncle Lando set me up and froze me in carbonite that your mom told me that she loved me too. After I found that out, I knew I was going to be okay. Even though I was horrified at the though of being frozen, I knew that I could make it through as long as your mom was waiting for me."

"It took awhile before they unfroze me, and I thought that your mom and I could finally be together. But it didn't happen that way. Back in those times kids, nobody knew that mom and Uncle Luke were brother and sister. We didn't find out for a long time and I thought that your mom was in love with Uncle Luke. I was crushed, but I figured that if she loved him, she should be with him." Han shook his head at the thought of how foolish and oblivious he was. "We had a huge war on this planet called Endor. During the battle, your mom got hit in the arm with a blaster. Some of the dark side's minions closed in on us and I though we were done for. But, your mom showed her true spirit and shot them with her blaster even though she was injured. That I was the first time I told her that I loved her."

Han looked at Leia who had flipped on her other side. He knew she was asleep, but he kind of wished she was up to hear all of this. Nobody had ever asked him to explain their story before. And even though he was telling it to their newborn twins who were also asleep and would never remember this, it felt good to tell someone. "After we finished fighting the battle, your mom told me that Uncle Luke was her brother. I can't describe how happy I was. I felt like I was walking on air. Soon after that, we got married and had you two. And for that, I am truly grateful. I will never be able to thank your mother enough for taking a chance on this scoundrel."

With that, he kissed his two children, turned his seat back to the wall and sighed in content. "Han, that was beautiful" Leia said from her bed. Han looked up in shock. "How much did you hear?" "Everything." "Oh." She sat up and he walked over to her. When he got to her, she motioned for him to bend down. When he did that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you" she mumbled into his lips. "I know" he muttered back and kissed her again.


End file.
